wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer
Talk Archive ---- ---- Talk to Me book reviews I figured that was a suggestion. lol. I also felt that was for books that had been mentioned on The Report. This one has not. Like MC Esteban, I'd also been considering "reviewing" books from the show that I've read looked at (more than covers, though not as heavy as this one). I promise that any future reviews will be funnier - and this is only the first draft, here. I just felt this one might be, you know, interesting. We are getting to be "like a real encyclopedia," you said. And one that's apparently smarter than "that other place": http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_D._Gershon http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Search?search=The+Second+Brain&go=Go. haha. But I can also review the cover.--thisniss 18:38, 25 March 2007 (UTC) second opinion is this flog-worthy: Jim Croce? --thisniss 17:24, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Not sure if he's flog-worthy, but he certainly isn't Colbert-worthy.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:53, 25 March 2007 (UTC) ::the "flog" suspicion was more in response to user history, etc. I just wasn't sure how to handle that - just flag as "un-Colbert"? I sort of think this page might have been deleted before. If so, what then?--thisniss 18:38, 25 March 2007 (UTC) War on Norrisism Would it be alright to move the War on Norrisism to a regular page and make it a game-like activity? --MC Esteban 16:51, 24 March 2007 (UTC) A request The conversation about apopcalypse has been moved to Template talk:Apop1--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:57, 25 March 2007 (UTC) You Pick! Click on my Crib Notes page to see the two versions of "Chaniqua". Even though the rhyming works, I think feel Version 1 is a bit depressing... but maybe it's just me (?) --OHeL 11:11, 23 March 2007 (UTC) : OK... Suggestions: :: For Version 1: Change the name of the woman (and the name of the song) from "Chaniqua" to "Lateesha" (I think that name sounds more like a black woman's). This song will be sung by Samuel L. Jackson. :: For Version 2: This song will become "Chaniqua", sung by Obama. I know Malcolm is a Wikility.com inside joke, but it's a good article, so I have no problem with a song about it that might increase the article's page views. It was also fun to write the song: I've never had a reason to write a line like "How the severed arm comes and goes with the sabre it's leaving" before, and I likely never will again. --OHeL 17:42, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Picture Request Hey, do you guys still have that card image on here some place? I'd like to use it for a page I'm making. Also, how do I go about changing the picture on the face and adding in text? Wikiality:Games I don't know if we already have something like this, but perhaps we could create a page that links all the games. I know we have the category, but an actual page may be a bit more n00b friendly. --MC Esteban 16:48, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Thanks!--MC Esteban 16:53, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ABBA Songs I need something clarified here -- when you mention "Chaniqua" from the Malcolm page, the ABBA song you want parodied is "Chiquitita" ( and not "Fernando")... ? --OHeL 00:00, 22 March 2007 (UTC) MeTube First of all, thank you for helping me out on this. I'm sorry I just barged in and shook things up, I was just in a very creative & frazzled mood yesterday (strung out on work). Anyway, I was thinking it could be up on the main page for a week? --MC Esteban 14:58, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :So, should we update the main page then? sightspeedguy said it looks cool. --MC Esteban 18:18, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::PS. what would you think if it was called Colbert's MeTube?--MC Esteban 18:34, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Alethic Logic posted that the main page is messed up on his Firefox. It's fine on mine but screwed up in Explorer. --MC Esteban 21:43, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::::This is great. I like the name. I don't know about keeping the placement at the top forever (depends on how good the submissions are), but I like it for now! Oh, and it's bound to be screwed up in Explorer - the top bar always is.--thisniss 01:29, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::I agree. I figure all will be determined by how many videos we actually get (my mind is turning with some ideas now!) --MC Esteban 14:55, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Well of course I followed the link! I wouldn't be over here all congratulatey if I hadn't, silly. lol --thisniss 01:34, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I too was even "inspired" momentarily to do something! Fortunately, I let the feeling pass...lol...I hope we get some good stuff...or at least a lot of stuff...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:01, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Ha ha. We're funny. Like we don't have enough to do around here. I had a flicker of filmic vision, and then a slightly larger sense that I should (for once) attend to reality. But, I did have an idea (based in my intense need to spend more time at work, actually working). You see, I happen to be a grad student/teacher in a department where film & media production is taught (this is not my "area" of the dept; I'm in "Performance Studies" & "Cultural Studies" - Tremble in Awe!!). Anyway, I occasionally mention the Wikiality.com to my favorite students (though I can't be too direct b/c the University owns me and officially I have no life beyond it). But I was thinking about making up some sneaky flyers for the MeTube and posting them amidst all the film festival announcements and indie film casting calls that litter our halls. I know a bunch of undergrads who would rock at this kind of "assignment." I could use some suggestions for wording the "Call for Entries," though. What I should say, beyond what's on the MeTube page?--thisniss 15:39, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :Maybe put something about cellphone movies? So people don't feel they have to be professional or have a camera before they can do something.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:51, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::You could use the Uncle Stephen image if you wanted. The layout could be the Image, Stephen Wants You slogan, then the call for entries copy at the bottom. I would distribute these around my campus as well.--MC Esteban 15:57, 22 March 2007 (UTC) :::Great idea. How 'bout whoever gets to it first posts a .pdf of the flyer on the admin board and on the talk page of the MeTube? (I will try to get to it tonight, but - ironically - have a student screening event that might get in the way. Once again, I see the wisdom of Stephen's putting irony On Notice).--thisniss 16:55, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Email did you get my reply?--thisniss 02:11, 21 March 2007 (UTC) The GodTube do you know about this? the GodTube I put it on the Admin talk page, too, just in case others needed some truthy inspiration. I'm in a revision/script printing hell day, so not wikiable, unfortunately. But wow. Baby Got Bible. Uh, like, who doesn't, like, puh-lease? (oh, and is it just me, or is the Wikiality.com really slow post-Wikia service?)--thisniss 21:12, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Uploading Images Something seems to be FUBAR with the upload system. I get an error message: "The upload directory (/images/wikiality/images) is not writable by the webserver." Plus, we've lost the handy 'Upload an image' shortcut (although the editing toolbar that is there now is nice.) --El Payo 16:09, 20 March 2007 (UTC) St. Stephen That picture rocks. I left a longer reply on my talk page because it is long and I just archived (I want your opinion about storyline).--thisniss 02:15, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I didn't really mean a straight rip-off. ;) I am a little more creative than that. I guess I was wondering more about the difference between doing a mash up (which does seem like a truthy approach) and doing a kind of disambiguation amongst "St. Stephen the Martyr," "St. Stephen of Hungary," and "St. Stephen the Truthy" (which also seems like a truthy approach). So I guess I should have been clearer. Do you still think mash?--thisniss 02:41, 20 March 2007 (UTC) 300 OK, my bad (again). I didn't see the date stamp when it was posted; I was looking at the "Week of" header above and thought 300 had been up for a week already. I can revert the nomination (I'm getting proficient at that). Let me know. --OHeL 02:11, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :I guess now is as good of a time as any to give me direction on how to a revert to a previous version of an article. I don't know how to do that. --OHeL 02:19, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Grading Scale, "Policy" pages, etc. 1), the Grading Scale looks amazing. You've really outdone yourself. Again. B) I hope it doesn't seem like I'm going overboard with the old "policy" pages. I'm not trying to get pushy, just trying to de-cobweb what seem like they could potentially be useful pages. I also feel that if we look at some of these and decide that we don't need them any longer (because they're redundant, because we have newer stuff that does a better job explaining "who we are," etc.), then we should get rid of the old stuff. We don't need tons and tons of "policy" pages - just enough to be helpful. Third, on the "help" note: I totally copied the Template:helppages idea (and most of the code) from Wikia. That's almost as bad as wikip*dophilia, but not quite (we are a Wikia site after all). But I still think it could be useful. lol. If you want to make it prettier, smaller, etc., tweak away.--thisniss 02:13, 19 March 2007 (UTC) :Is that a good thing or a bad thing?--thisniss 02:28, 19 March 2007 (UTC) RE:News Alright, thanks. I wasn't sure if I needed permission or something to post there. -Hobobob10 Help! Okay, so it's 2:30, and my ridiculous stories about st. patrick's day clearly indicate that i'm not in my right mind. so i was trying to move Category:Wikiality official policy to Category:Wikiality Official Policy while I was tweaking the language of the policy template. but that's an old template, and "borrowed," i think, and i can't quite figure it out. anyway, the category move is giving me fits - i can't understand why i'm seeing the proper category in the template and on all the pages that it's on, but those pages don't show up in the new category - they still show up in the old category page. Why??? can you help me? there's no rush on this, just wondering. i'll fix the "about" page tomorrow - that's what prompted all this. i'm too dumb right now, it would be dangerous.--thisniss 06:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :It seems like the old template was copied from "over there," so I just reworked it entirely. Oddly, though, I had to go through and re-template all the pages it was on, because there was a "shortcut" template attached to the old version that was making stuff screwy. Along the way, I also decided to make a "meta-category" (I know, meta isn't always betta, but...). I felt it might be nice to have one big admin cat for all the wikiality.com stuff - there's maintenance, and policy, and now the clubs & truthiness university stuff (which really should be de-linked from policy), etc. Anyway, I called it the "Category:Wikiality:Wikiality.com SCAT Offices" but haven't linked a lot to it yet because I figured you could come up with a better name. I wanted something overly high-falutin' and undercut with a dumb/dirty/"unintended" double meaning, and "SCAT" was the best I could do at the time. The front page looks great, btw! lol. That's how I feel this morning. I'll get back to cleaning up these pages later, but wanted to at least give you some sense of what the f~ I was up to! Move stuff as you see fit, if you want, etc., blah blah. lol.--thisniss 20:08, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Gah, long message, and still didn't say anything. Really, though: I think this Template:Helppages has potential, if you want to tweak it (or I'll work on it later). I've fluffed Wikiality:About some, and can work it more later, too. Soon I will try to tie all these together.--thisniss 20:11, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Hungover Stephen :Maybe if there's a picture of him doing The Wørd Sigh after the 2006 Midterms? He looked pretty haggard in that. --El Payo 05:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :This one is just for future main page use - I didn't get it for tomorrow, just saw it and thought we had to have it. I mean, come on.--thisniss 06:02, 18 March 2007 (UTC) What does this one do? Just saw this: MediaWiki:Sp-contributions-newbies-sub, wondering what mucking around in there might do?? If we could send a nOOb-specific message, we could explain that clicking the tab would take them to their talk page, where they would get a Very Important Message. I don't know that this is anything helpful, just wondering. And since I have those "specially named" accounts in reserve, we can test if you want.--thisniss 04:16, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Yes, if you do it like that it doesn't sound dumb. I just couldn't imagine a way where "click here" wouldn't seem like a big "why are you telling me this" to anyone who had been around for more than a week. But your message solves this problem, the nOOb problem, AND it's a great way to make it more Colbert-centric, too.--thisniss 04:33, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::I love the new 'You have a message' message. --El Payo 04:37, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Requested Message Hope this will suffice. --El Payo 03:24, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Stephenographer is an excellent word, don't you think? Template:WASS :) --thisniss 03:20, 18 March 2007 (UTC) :Is it possible? We can't edit the "message" box, can we?--thisniss 03:32, 18 March 2007 (UTC) ::Doesn't look like it, I just tried and nothing happened...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 18 March 2007 (UTC) You did it!!! (only 3 exclamation points. I'm rationing.) So... I think I saw something else that might be helpful. be right back.--thisniss 04:12, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Requested Page Redirect Hey, do you think, that you could redirect my user page to my ColbertNation page or vice versa? -Hobobob10 EDIT: I accidentally typed user name instead of user page. Sorry about that. Thanks for that! -Hobobob10 NotTerrorist Template Thanks for the template! I've already used it! -Hobobob10 Talk never mind i found out how i can talk with you. again apologizing for the error. cardsfan55555 "About" I will work on Wikiality:About (and continue my mission to update the rest of the "Wikiality" pages), although I may not get to this today. Nonetheless, I feel we should keep the link at the top of the front page as is - it's funniest and truthiest that way. We can get a groupfeel on where we want to use the "about" link, too. (btw, I am obviously on a big "groupfeel" kick - I believe this is a great replacement term for "groupthink," because it's kind of... well, you know). lol--thisniss 18:28, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Template While I'm here: El Payo had suggested the bookcase image for the Shelves of Honor template. I like this, but I believe it would look better without the white background. I'm working at a crash-tastic computer today, and have crashed two different crappy image programs trying to get rid of the white so's I can put that image in the template. If you have a minute and can do this without too much work, would you be able to de-border the shelves and sub them for the fuzzier (actual) S.o.H. pic I have in their now? I believe it would look cleaner. Or if you have a better idea/image/whatever. It's a good idea, but kinda uggers right now. Thanks!! And thanks for helping out with the category move. I'll delete the misnamed one.--thisniss 18:28, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :You rock!! Thank you again!!! (I need to drink less coffee!!!!!) (But my gratitude is sincere!!!!!!!) (Prime numbers rule!!!!!!!!!!!)--thisniss 18:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Can you delete Can you delete Douchebaggery which was a redirect I made but decided it was kind of lame and a waste of a page and MSM Denial which is a page I made that really never went anywhere. Need You To Take A Look I just left a longish note here about some work that seemed a bit off, then started checking back through contribs and noticed that you've been dealing with this user (and possibly in another account) for a while. I wouldn't necessarily call the current project "vanity," but it still displays a strong sense of "point-missing," imo. What's protocol here? Warn, watch and wait, or something else? --thisniss 02:59, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. I wish there were a way to link to the "Helpers" in the Hello template. Then we could say "ask one of these people for help" as well as "be sure to respond to messages you receive here if you get called out by an admin" (lol - in nicer terms, of course). But you can't link to a cat in a template, can you? Doesn't it end up all screwy? Or am I misremembering something else?--thisniss 03:32, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::You can link to a category in a template, "word" does it and so does "dic". But I believe the problem is that they don't respond, so we don't know what they're thinking and cannot help them as a result. We can assume they are vandals, but what if they're not? They have to be able to "talk" I think it may have to do with the message that pops up when you send someone a message, it's nerdspeak.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:36, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Blue Dogs I've been wondering about that myself. Since I found out that we'd accidentally missed Indiana in our 110th updates (it is Indiana, after all), I just did this and this for the NYBK pages, and I did feel compelled to list those as "Blue Dogs." But perhaps we should ask this question on the Blue Dog talk page to get a sense of the common wikiality on this. If everyone thi feels this is a party, perhaps we can ask Esteban to make us another of his excellent party logos when he gets back. --thisniss 17:03, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Just in case I'm not sure I'll get to do anything with this today, and the Breaking News is not my specialty anyway, so I just wanted to make sure you saw this, which came from this. If not "News" worthy, I figured it was at least good for captioning. lol.--thisniss 13:24, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Military Bases Cool, I can remove place names. I just felt like maybe I was being too generic, and thought some of them would be funnier if located in specific inappropriate places (like Geneva), rather than Iraq. But maybe I just need more sleep. Or maybe I'm an Army brat who was born on an Army base in an "Iron Curtain" city that no longer exists in its old form, and I can't help thinking of military bases as located in place names. But I don't feel I'm making any sense, either way! lol --thisniss 05:42, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ireland I know I did add alot of stuff to that page and I know you seem to not understand it. Could you point to where you see the problems and I'll try and fix them. Btw everything I wrote was true as per what my gut was telling me. I know that maybe the first parts academics might disagree with. But hey, who do you believe more? People that went to a liberal colleges for four years to study history or a monk that lived hundreds of years ago that witnessed history as it was happening?--Nanu 02:46, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks! Yeah, thank you! Its an honoriness to have three feaured articles.Tourskin 06:01, 17 March 2007 (UTC) : Oh yeah, Iknow that. I got the wording wrong. I meant it would be great to have three. Yeah, they do need work, especially william wallace, my lad.Tourskin 17:49, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Redirect hm, so you think the first link on the Main Page should just redirect back to the Main Page? Sure? --rieke 17:37, 17 March 2007 (UTC) RE:IRC okay. Thunderhead 03:42, 18 March 2007 (UTC) arab I know ur busy, but could you take a look at arab and advise on it? Thanks.Tourskin 22:00, 18 March 2007 (UTC) arab I think its ready. But thats upto you. I can't see a way of making it any better.Tourskin 01:49, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Bear watchers club How do I become a bear watchers club member?Tourskin 03:48, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Profiles in Human Achievement Can I pleeeaaaassseee have a category for profiles in human achievement for things like the 147 mph Hyundai Sonata case and the Essjay phenomenom?--Slanderson 01:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Arabiness Nothing much at the moment, I just thought that thisniss could return the beginning of the page as part of a disambig page. Tourskin 06:55, 23 March 2007 (UTC) : Thats great, thanks. Tourskin 18:50, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Model Farms High School awwww, is there a way for me to keep my article on? Model Farms High School --Zeramas 23:07, 23 March 2007 (UTC) Islamdom That can't be edited can it?